Times spent with Friends
by Jinx198
Summary: Basically this is a bunch of undertale one-shots revolving around the theme of Humor, friendship and affection. It focuses on the Undertale Kids. Not really a first on Fanfiction but I'm doing this nonetheless. Will accept some recommendations.
1. Chapter 1

**In this Fanfic Chara and Asriel somehow get their bodies back and Frisk lives with them will be canon with most of my future one shots. So lets do this. Oh by the way Frisk's age is 10, Asriel 11, Chara 13, and Monster Kid 12**

 **Warning first three chapters will be tickle fics. It's not the main point of the fanfic.**

 **Toby Fox own Undertale**

* * *

 **Ticklish Trio Arc: Chp 1 Frisk**

It is a beautiful day today on the surface. Toriel and Asgore are off doing their duties as Royalty and the co-founders of Ebbot's monster School. Frisk was walking home from school by himself. His brothers went home early because they had high enough grades that they don't have to take the finals. Frisk was jealous of them cause the final was really stressful and long.

"Guys I'm home." Frisk exclaimed as he walked through the door. He didn't hear any response as he took off his shoes and socks. "Guys?" He looked in the closet. There were they're book-bags, so they were definitely home. He put his bag away and went to look in Asriel's room. He wasn't there. He went to Chara's room. He wasn't there either. He started to get worried. He went to his room thinking of calling them up. He laid on his bed thinking where they are.

"Hey Frisk"

"GAHHH!" Frisk jumped up on his bed breathing heavily. Asriel was hiding in the closet and Chara was hiding behind the door. "What the heck. Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry lil bro but we wanted to see your reaction." Said Asriel

"Don't lil me Asriel. I am the tallest of you two."

"Really?" Chara growled. He's really sensitive about his height.

Yep I'm the tallest, the smartest, and the most determined. Heh I also beat you guys at you dumb villain logic."

Asriel and Chara glared. "Funny you should mention that oh determined one. While we're extremely grateful for you saving us, you kinda owe us for ruining our nefarious plan."

Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Oh sure, so what do you have in mind?" Frisk said sarcastically.

"Well you can start by saying were the best." Said Chara.

"What? No way." Frisk said firmly.

Chara grinned evilly. "I was hoping you would say that. GET HIM!" They then both jump on the bed on top of Frisk, much to his surprise. They wrestled him down. Frisk was kinda strong, that much was obvious when he met Arron, but he's not strong enough to take on both of his siblings. Eventually they got Frisk on Chara's lap, with Chara getting him in a nelson hold, while Asriel sat near his feet.

"Guys what are you doing? Cut it out."

"Nope not until you confess that we are the best. But first I got a question for you. Are you still ticklish?" Asked Asriel

Frisk's squinted eyed went wide, he now knows what their going to do. "W-wait Azzy please don't. Please anything but that." he begged

Asriel smirked. "Thats not an answer." He then slowly traced a clawed finger on his foot. Frisk yelped and bucked in response. "Guess you have to be punished." He started scratching his soles, making sure he keeps his legs pinned down so they don't kick. Frisk was trying very hard to not smile. But he barely put up a fight. Soon enough he was giggling and bucking wildly.

"HehehehNohohohoHAHAHahahastohohp! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frisk was squealing and his face scrunched up so adorably. Meanwhile Chara reached under to Frisk's armpits and started roughly scratching there. That made Frisk cackle like a madman. " NOHOHOHOHO! Chahaharahahah pleashahahe hahahahahmerhahahecy!"

"Not until you say were the best."

"Nehehehever. Hahahahahaha!" Frisk was laughing so hard. He hasn't been tickled like this since he was 8, back when he broke the barrier. Asriel then moved his paw under his shirt rubbing his soft furry paws on Frisk's belly. Frisk howled with laughter. This was torture, but he's still determined to not give in. After a while he lost the energy to run away so Chara let go of Frisk and started helping Asriel with his belly. Frisk was beside himself with laughter. Then Chara pushed Asriel away, lifted Frisk's shirt up all the way, and leaned his head over taking a deep breath. Frisk was wondering what they were going to do next when suddenly he jerked his head back and guffawed loudly. Chara kept giving him raspberries, and sometimes gave a couple of nibbles to his hips that got the best reactions out of him. All of these ticklish sensations coursing through him caused his Soul suddenly popped out. Chara and Asriel stopped to look at it, jealous that its determination exceeds their own. Asriel gave it a poke which made Frisk gasp and flinch. Asriel looked concerned at Frisk, but it didn't look like it hurt. Smiling he took Frisk's Soul in his hand and gave it a long lick. That made a bunch of bubbly giggles escape Frisk's lips. He then gave it a raspberry which made Frisk resume his laughter. Chara continued attacking Frisk's torso.

This continued on for about half an hour until Frisk finally gave in. "HAHAHAHOKAYHAHAHAHYOHOHOUOOWIN!"

"So tell us whose the best?"

"YOHOHOHOUHAHATWOHOHOHO!" And with that they stopped putting Frisk's soul back, leaving him in a fetal position, hiccuping. After a few minutes he caught his breath and looked at them with a glare. "You guys suck"

"Nope, you said we're the best." said Chara picking him up in a tight hug.

"I hate you."

"We love you too" said Asriel ruffling Frisk's hair, making him blush. "Now c'mon lets watch some MTT." They walked downstairs, Chara carrying Frisk bridal style much to his dismay.

* * *

 **Making these kinds of fanfics makes me now know what Alphys feels like, Trash. So yeah I felt like making a tickle fic. I'm actually into tickle fics, but I suck at making them. I'm just making at least two more tickle fics, Asriel and Chara (Don't know about Monster Kid), then I'm going to do other one-shots, revolving mostly around Frisk, Chara, Asriel, and/or Monster Kid.**

 **If you have any ideas for a one shot please message me, I'll most likely respond back.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2: Ticklish Asriel**

"ASRIEL YOUR DEAD!"

Hearing that, he quickly sprinted into his room, hearing loud footsteps close behind. He tried closing his door but the person chasing him lodged his foot between the frame and the door.

"Chara please, I'm sorry. I didn't know the chocolate was yours" he screamed as he tried to hold the door.

"Oh trust me brother, you will definitely be sorry when I'm done with you!" said Chara giving him his creepy face through the crack in the door.

Asriel couldn't hold the door any longer. Suddenly the pushing stopped. He put his ear against the door and it sounded like Chara was getting ready to ram the door. Thinking quickly he dashed under his bed, with his feet unknowingly sticking out the door. Then he heard the door knocked open. Trembling he closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps in his room. After two minutes the footsteps stopped. "Maybe he left" He thought to himself. He opened his eyes and he didn't see Chara from under the bed. He gave a sigh of relief as he calmed down.

Then he felt a finger stroke his paw pad.

"BAAAAAhh!" he screamed at the sudden, unexpected, ticklish sensation. Right after he was pulled out of the bed by his feet. He was pinned down and was face-to-face with Chara giving him that creepy grin.

"Hey" said Chara.

"Chara wait, we can work this out." he said.

"Oh we can my dear brother. All you have to do is buy chocolate for me."

"Thats it? Ok"

"For a whole month."

"WHAT! NO WAY"

Chara's eyes squinted. "Very well then, time to bring out the big guns."

Asriel started to sweat. "FRISK HELP!" less than ten seconds later came Frisk.

"What is it Asriel...Chara what are you doing?"

"Oh I was just about to torture Asriel for eating my chocolate. You can join if you want."

Frisk grinned. "Alright" Asriel had a face of betrayal. "Oh please Azzy thats what you get for eating Chara's chocolate. Anyway what kind of torture did you have in mind? Nothing bloody, right?"

"Oh heavens no, I was just going to tickle him into he gives in."

Wow leave it to Chara to be so straightforward, thought Frisk. Asriel was frantically pulling at his arms, which was pinned down by Chara's hands. "Here Frisk." He maneuvered his body so that he wasn't covering Asriel's lower body "Go for the feet first." Frisk started to walk towards Asriel. Asriel couldn't see his feet because of Chara and he was pinning his arms as well as his legs, so he was defenseless and couldn't tell when Frisk would start.

Frisk stared at his goat brother's paw pads. They were pink and looked soft. He decided that he waited long enough. Extending one finger he gave his left sole a poke. Asriel gasped and his toes curled. Frisk smirked and started scratching his other foot. Asriel gritted his teeth and was holding in his giggles. Frisk started moving up to his toe pads.

"gggghhhhhhh" Asriel grunted, a smile growing on his face. Chara was getting tired of waiting and tickled under his arms. He immediately went undone. "Phffffff ahahahahnohohohitohaahhticahahahhklesahahahahaha!" He was thrashing and jerking his body.

"Alright Frisk that enough, now help me out and bind Asriel, I want a turn." Frisk obeyed and got the emergency rope behind Asriel's door (doesn't everybody have one?) and tied Asriel's wrists. Chara lifted Asriel's shirt up to expose his stomach. He then wiggled his fingers over his stomach. Asriel, still giggling, tried sucking in his gut. Then Chara pulled his hands back. Asriel did not know what he was planning. Then he dashed for his brother's armpits. At the same time Frisk went back to his feet.

"BAAAAAAAAH!" He bleated. He was desperately trying to scoot away but to no avail. The tickling sensations were too much. He was never as ticklish as Frisk but they all knew about his sweet spots and they are killer. "BAAAHHHOKHAHAOKHAHIGHIVHEHA!" They both stopped and gave him some space.

"Well that was fun. Have fun Azzy"Said Frisk as he left the room.

"Hah...HAh...no fair Chara." said Asriel, finally calming down.

"Hey, it's your fault you ate my chocolate. So you paying for my chocolate?"

"What I never agreed to that!"

"So you wanna go again?"

"Nononononono I'll I'll do it."

"Good now lets go to the store. I got a sweet tooth." He said as he left.

"*groan* you will pay for this Chara."

* * *

 **Well I finally finished this chapter. Honestly this chapter was difficult for me to work with. Expect Chara's eventually.**

 **See you then,**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So Chara has tickled both of his bros. Will they get their revenge? Lets find out**

* * *

 **Ch3: Ticklish Chara**

 **"** *sigh* I wonder if someone will ever make chocolate toothpaste" said Chara. He just brushed his teeth and changed into his Pjs, long green pajama pants with a yellow short sleeve shirt. He went to say good night to his bros. "Hey g'night Asriel" he didn't hear anything behind the door. "Az? Are you still mad about me tickling you?" Still no answer. He shrugged and went to Frisk's door. No answer again. Wow, they don't know how to take a joke. "Guy! can you hear me?" he shouted. "Well, quit being babies. It's not my fault your both so ticklish. Why don't you be big kids like me, then I wouldn't treat you like babies." with that he shut his door.

Then Frisk and Asriel's door opened. They came out in their Pj's, Frisk wore a blue button up Pj set while Asriel wore grey shorts and a black t-shirt with star patterns.

"Okay Frisk, I'm willing to forgive you on siding with Chara before if you help me get revenge on him."

"Alright, and I have an idea." He whispered into Asriel's ear.

"Frisk if your wrong, Chara will kill us."

"Trust me this will work. Lets get e'm"

Chara was looking up creepypasta on his phone when his door was kicked open. He saw Frisk and Asriel run in. Before he can react they dog piled on him.

"UgH what the heck are you guys doing?"

"It's called payback. Payback for all the tickles you've been giving us."

"Really? Guys I've only did it once to each of you this week."

"Yeah, but you've always tickled us all the time before, whether we want it or not. Whats worse is that we never get to do it back."

"You really think you can do it to me? I-I'm not ticklish." Frisk caught on to Chara's stutter.

"Well then I hope you don't mind if we test that out."

They started stroking Chara's feet. Chara squirmed but it looked more like it was uncomfortable. They tried tickling his ankles. Chara's face started to form a smile as he tensed up.

"Is that smiling I see? Is it because this tickles" teased Asriel

"N-no I'm just smiling cause I find it funny that you think I'm ticklish."

"Aw c'mon let me see more of your cute smile" said Frisk

They moved to Chara's armpits. His eyes immediately widened feeling his brother's fingers poke, scratch, and prod his pits. He scrunched his eyes as his smile grew and he was kicking his legs trying to escape.

"Just admit it Chara, you're ticklish." Chara shook his head, he was too busy biting his tongue to speak. 5 minutes later and they were still tickling his armpits, it was becoming too much. Finally Chara squeaked.

"Eeeeeeeh" Frisk and Asriel suddenly stopped in surprise. They just heard Chara make the cutest high pitch squeal they ever heard. It was probably the first squeal they heard Chara make. Chara took a deep gulp of air and glared at his brothers. "Fine I'm ticklish. Can you leave me alone now?"

Asriel looked at Frisk with a smirk and nodded. "Not just yet Chara. You always picked on us because you knew our weaknesses. Now its our turn."

"Asriel I swear I'm gonna-"

"Unless you take back what you said to Frisk and you also break our deal about me buying you chocolate."

"WHAT?! HEL- Heck no!"

"Fine then, have it your way." They then lifted up his shirt exposing his stomach. They started squeezing his sides.

Chara, no longer having the strength to hold back, started squealing and giggling. Chara hated this, for as long as he could remember he never been purposely tickled before. To make it worse, he's giving that adorable giggling. I'm strong, Chara thought, I can take whatever these two idiots can-

And then Frisk gave Chara a raspberry.

Chara gasped and jerked suddenly. It surprised Frisk and Asriel. Then Asriel got an idea. He pushed Frisk aside and leaned his head in.

"Asriel, what are you doi- GAHH!" Chara was cackling like mad now. Asriel was giving Chara's belly long strokes with his goat tongue. Chara was weakly pounding Asriel's back in an attempt to make him stop. Frisk resumed squeezing Chara's sides to help his bro out.

After 10 minutes Chara has finally given in. "HAHAHAOHHOHGODHAHAHOKHAHOKOHUNCLE!"

They both stopped as Chara curled into a giggling ball. They both gave each other a high five and gave Chara a quick hug. "Well now Chara, I hope you learned your lesson. Well leave you now, you seem tired. Good night" and they both left the room. Before they went to their respective bedrooms Asriel pull Frisk aside. "Frisk that was fun and all but what if Chara gets back at us?"

"They are so dead" said Chara "When I get my hand on them I'll I'll k- mmmmm..." and then he fell asleep.

Frisk smirked "I think Chara will leave us alone for now on."

* * *

 **I got this story done pretty fast, must be because I already knew what I wanted to do with Chara in this. This was supposed to be a three part arc, but I've decided to make the next one be Monster kid.**

 **Until then**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'know I just noticed, there is not a lot of tickle fics with MK. Why would people rather see two skeleton brothers tickle each other? Ehh whatever I'm just not a fan of the skelebros being tickled. This is the last tickle fic, just to remind you. Lets begin**

* * *

 **Ch4: Ticklish Monster Kid**

Asriel heard the doorbell ring. Opening the door he was happy to see his friend MK. They planned to have a sleepover tonight. He noticed that Mk had a backpack on, probably with his sleeping bag in it.

"Hey MK whats up?" said Asriel. MK looked up and gave him a half smile.

"Oh hey Az, I'm ready to have fun." said MK. Asriel led him into his room. As Mk unpacked his bags, he reflected on their friendship.

When Frisk brought him and Chara back, they had trouble socializing with the other kids at school. Chara didn't really mind since he preferred to be a loner. When Asriel was sulking in the lunch room one day MK came up to him and asked to sit with him. After that it all went uphill from there. They hung out regularly with Mk praising about how cool Asriel's powers were. He can admit that although he enjoys hanging out with Frisk and Chara, he can admit that MK helped raise his self esteem.

They decided to watch tv. They were watching one of Mettaton's comedy shows that MK loved. Asriel was laughing at what was on the screen. When he looked at Mk he noticed something was off. He was chuckling, but he looked...distracted. It's kind of unusual to see his energetic friend so distant.

"Hey, is something bugging you MK." Asriel asked.

"Oh um yeah, some issues at home, I don't want to talk about it, sorry." He said.

Asriel grew more concerned about MK. MK never didn't want to talk about something. Well, he can respect his wishes but he still wants to cheer him up.

"What do I do" thought Asriel,"Do I tell him a joke, no if he's not laughing at this show then a joke won't make him laugh. Maybe I can show him a cute video of Temmie sneezing, no Temmie already deleted all those videos. Maybe I can t-" Suddenly Asriel grinned devilishly. "That might work, but how do I even start it. Well, when in doubt."

Asriel then tackled MK onto his bed. He really didn't need to pin him down since he doesn't have any arms to pin. "Y-Yo what the heck Az. What are you GAHHH!" MK shrieked as Asriel tickled his tummy. Asriel chuckled, he knew MK was easily ticklish. It made it even more fun that he can't really fight back. Unlike him, Frisk, and Chara, MK has the most high pitched giggles out of them.

Asriel continued to tickle MK without even saying a word. MK curled up into a ball as he felt so many ticklish sensations course through his body. He giggled and squealed as his friend continued his ticklish assault.

Seeing an opportunity, he jumped up and ran towards the door. Unfortunately he had another of his infamous trips as he fell on his face. He groaned as his head ached a little. He then felt some furry arms wrap around his waist as he was lifted up and carried back towards the bed. As he was being carried Asriel again wriggled his fingers into MK's tummy, making MK thrash and kick his legs. He was then thrown onto the bed, knocking the wind out of him. As he regained his breath he noticed Asriel was hovering over his feet. His eyes widened as he begged Asriel to stop, his lower portion is the most sensitive of his body.

Then the tickling continued. Mk was laughing as his thighs were being squeezed. Asriel decided to move down and tickle the back of his legs. The lower he got the harder MK laughed. Then he reached his soles. With the first scratch, he knew he hit pay dirt. MK was screaming bloody murder as his super sensitive soles were scratched, rubbed, and prodded. This continued on for several minutes until he heard his door being opened loudly. Asriel stopped and looked to see a very angry Chara.

"Uh hey Char-"

"DON'T YOU HEY CHARA ME! I would appreciate it if you would silently torture your friend because some of us have final exams to study for."

"Oh sorry, I'll keep it down Chara." Chara grumbled as he stormed back into his room. Looking at his buddy he saw that he calmed down and looked really relaxed. "Hey how are you feeling" he asked MK. MK did a sit up and got up. Looking at Asriel he grinned. "I feel great. Better than ever before. Thanks Asriel, that was a real stress reliever."

"Well good for you. It's the least I can do for my bes-" He noticed Chara glaring through the opening in the door. "M-my good friend. Yeah my good friend."

"Heh yeah, says the one who got mad at me when I won that dare the other day and got all of that candy."

"HEY! How was I supposed to know you can balance a basketball with your nose." He grumbled

"Whatever lets go look for some snacks I'm hungry." He said as he got up.

"Hey wait, MK can I say something."

"Yeah what's up dude?" Suddenly he was pulled into a tight, fluffy, and friendly hug. MK grinned and leaned into the hug.

"Thanks for being my friend."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the ticklish trio arc. Sorry if this chapter is so short. Now I can work on other kinds of fluffy oneshots in this story. I never knew that tickle fics were so difficult for me to make. Anyway I'll see you next time.**

 **HAVE FUN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Nightmare comfort**

 _"See I would never betray you" Flowey said after he killed Asgore. "After all its me your best friend." His face morphed into Asriel's face, your brother's face. You step forward, clutching the knife, while still keeping that sadistic grin. "I can still help...I-I can...I can... please don't kill me!" He cried._

 _You swing your knife at him._

* * *

You wake up in a cold sweat. You steady your breathing as you look at your clock. It's 4:15 in the morning. You groan as you lay back down. Another nightmare to wake you up, you say in your head. That's the 15th time this month and that's not counting the nights of restless sleeping to prevent dreaming. At this point, if you don't get a good night's rest then you might collapse in exhaustion. You try to go back to sleep, thinking about how to help yourself.

* * *

"Good morning Chara." Toriel said as she handed the omelets to her other two children.

"Howdy Chara" Asriel said

"Hi Chara" Frisk said

"Hey... morning." You mumble as you sit down to eat.

"Eat up quickly you don't want to be late for school." She said

"thks mom." You say as you lazily chew on breakfast.

"My child are you alright? You look really tired." Toriel said worried.

"Oh I'm alright...Just didn't have a good night's rest."

"Alright then if that is all. I have to finish getting ready, you three finish up and get ready." The three nodded as she left them.

The three ate in silence, with Frisk and Asriel glancing nervously at Chara.

"Chara" Asriel began after they finished eating. "Whats really going on?"

You look at Asriel hiding you nervousness with your signature smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Chara. Mom might have just noticed but we knew for awhile. Everyday for a month you have been coming down here looking tired as sh- you just look very tired."

You chuckle dryly. Ever since he turned back from Flowey he forced himself to stop cursing. It wasn't easy since Flowey had a real big potty mouth.

"Nothing is wrong. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to put away the dishes." You said as you got up and went to the sink. You felt someone grab your hand. You turn and see it is Frisk's hand grabbing yours. He didn't say anything but you still know what he wants.

You sigh. "Alright, I've been having nightmares about killing everyone." Asriel's eyes widen as Frisk nods, telling you to go on. "It's been the same thing for almost more than a month now. When I don't get nightmares, I try to keep myself awake to prevent them." Your eyes start to water in frustration. "I don't know what to do! I can't get a goods nights rest at all. I just want to sleep in peace."

"Chara..." Frisk says. "Why didn't you tell us sooner."

"Because I didn't want to bother you with something you can't help."

"Actually we can." You stare at him confused. "Asriel has been having nightmare's as well. They were about the things he did as Flowey. I managed to help him."

"How?" You asked curious.

"By letting him cuddle up with me." You quickly flinch away with a grossed out look. "What?"

"Uh Frisk." Asriel says as he grabs Frisk's shoulder. "Chara is not a fan of affection. I've tried it with him back before...you know. Anyway he would never let anyone hug or cuddle him, well besides mom and dad."

"No he hugged us before like... or... didn't he...Oh you're right. Why don't you like hugs Chara?" Frisk asks

"Because its so weird." You whine

"Really? After all the things you did, hugging is weird?" You look away bashfully. "Look Chara, the thing is that it works with Asriel. Maybe it will work with you to." You ponder this. Yeah it would make sense that if Asriel's nightmare's stopped for that then chances are it will work for you but it's...so ...weird. "Look, just try it one time and if it doesn't work then we will leave you alone about it. Deal?"

You sigh in defeat. "Deal, lets just do it tonight and get it over with."

The two of them grin at you. "Alright then, its a date." All three of you get up and hurry up to head to school.

"This is going to be weird, isn't it.?" You thought to yourself.

* * *

The day passes by until it was time for bed. You all brush your teeth, get into your Pj's, and say goodnight to your parents. You all decide to spend the night in your room since they are doing this for you.

"Alright then... what do we do?" You say as your face blushes.

Frisk giggles at your question of how to cuddle. You glare daggers at him, warning him about teasing you right now.

"You get in the middle and well get onto both sides of the bed." Asriel says.

You huff as you get into the bed first. Asriel gets onto your left side as Frisk gets onto you right side. You have your arms at your side as they wrap their arms around you. Asriel rests his head on your shoulder, his fur tickling your cheek. Frisk, who is much shorter than you and Az, uses your chest as a pillow. You groan, this is going to be a long night.

"Night Chara" Frisk mumbles through your shirt.

"Sweet dreams Chara." Asriel says.

"Good night guys." You say as you try to go to sleep. You start to get more comfortable with them here. They both feel rather calm and soothing, with Frisk's warm soft skin and Asriel's silky and fluffy fur pressing up against you. It's actually feel pretty good. You wanted to say something to them, but their steady breathing indicates that they are already asleep. You close your eyes as you drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

 _"See I would never betray you" Flowey said after he killed Asgore. "After all its me your best friend." His face morphed into Asriel's face, your brother's face. You step forward, clutching the knife, while still keeping that sadistic grin. "I can still help...I-I can...I can... please don't kill me!" He cried._

 _You swing your knife at him._

* * *

You gasp as you wake up once again from the nightmare. You instinctively went to reach for the clock but you felt your arms being held down.

"Chara?" You look to your left as you were met with small brown eyes, Frisk's. You look to your left and saw Asriel as well. You feel so vulnerable right now that you want to shy away but you are blocked from both sides.

You start to whimper. Then the tears start rolling down your face as you lay on your right and try to hide your face with your hands. You really hate crying, big kids don't cry. You feel so embarrassed right now.

You feel Frisk's hand start rubbing your back comfortingly as Asriel pulls your hands away. Asriel stares directly into your eyes.

"Listen Chara. It's alright to cry. Big kids, even adults, cry. Don't feel ashamed right now, we're here and we won't make fun of you for it."

"Let us be here for you." Frisk says.

You start sobbing as you pull Frisk and Asriel close to you and cling to them for comfort. They hug you tighter as they let you release all your pent up emotions. You keep mumbling thank you as you fell asleep, all tuckered out.

You wake up the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested. You remember that Frisk and Asriel are there with you as you look at them. You all fell asleep in the same position you were in last night. You smile as you pet their heads. They groan and look at you as you poke them on their noses. Frisk whines as Asriel sneezes.

"Good morning Chara, did you sleep well?" Asriel asks.

"Yes I did. In fact it was the best sleep I ever had. Thanks for the help guys."

The two smile at you. "Your welcome" They start to get up but found that they couldn't. "Uh Chara can you let go now?"

"Nope. I want to sleep in more." You say as you tighten your hold on them.

"But Charaaaa I need to go to the bathroom!" Frisk whines.

"Too bad." You say. The two of them struggled to get away but you were too strong for them.

"Alright Chara, you left us no choice." They said as they put their hands up your shirt and start squiggling their finger.

"H-Hey cut t-that out." You say as you start giggling lightly.

"Not until you let go."

"Never!" You continue to hold onto them as you laugh at the tickling sensation they are giving you. Eventually you let go as you wrapped your arms around you in a giggling mess. They scrambled away as you lay there. The love they both share with you never ceases to amaze you.

"Thanks guys."


	6. Chapter 6

**I got recommenced to make this but unfortunately I accidentally deleted the original version so I had to start over to my frustration.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Bathtime**

Asriel woke up from his slumber by a knock on his door. He groaned and stretched his arms.

"Come in." He said

The door opened to reveal Frisk and Chara come in. They were both dressed in white t-shirts and old shorts. They looked around and grimaced. Asriel was confused by what they were disgusted about. Sure there was a bunch of dirty clothes piled up in one corner and several muddy shoes scattered around but what was the big deal? They were just as bad as mom.

"Hey guys, why are you guys dressed like that?" Asked Asriel.

"Asriel, we need to talk." Frisk said.

"It's about a certian smell." Said Chara.

Asriel scowled. "Mom sent you guys here didn't she? Look I'm not cleaning my room."

"We're not talking about your room. We're talking about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you, you haven't washed yourself in weeks. The smell is unbearable. Bottom line is we need you to take a bath now, we already set up the tub for y-."

"No"

Chara's smile twitched as Frisk facepalmed. "What?"

Asriel crossed his arms "I'm not washing myself."

"Asriel..."

"No, your not making me get rid of my _musk_." Asriel whined

"First of all, don't say musk again it's a disgusting word. Second, you will take a bath whether you like it or not." Chara warned

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Asriel snickered as he covered himself with his comforter.

"You shouldn't have said that" He heard Frisk say

"I had a feeling you were going to say that...GET HIM!"

Asriel didn't have time to react when the covers were ripped off of him and he was suddenly pinned by Chara and Frisk. Frisk grabbed Asriel's ankles while Chara grabbed Asriel's wrists. They lifted him up and carried him out, Asriel shrieking and thrashing.

When they entered the bathroom Asriel screamed.

"NO! CHARA DON'T YOU DARE!" Asriel yelled

"You brught this onto yourself bro. Frisk, help me get his clothes off."

Frisk nodded and helped Chara strip Asriel out of his pajamas, much to Asriel's humiliation.

"Alright Frisk, on the count of three. Ready? One... Two...Three!" Asriel bleated as they tossed him like a ragdoll into the tub. The impact splashed water all over them. Asriel resurfaced and gasped for air, his fur soaked. He looked at them and glared as he spat out water.

"Are you guys happy now?" He growled.

Chara snickered as Frisk hopped into the tub. "Not yet. We still have to clean you." Chara said as he got into the tub. They sat on either side of him.

Frisk grabbed the shower nozzle and sprayed all over Asriel. Asriel cried out from the water pressure and tried to get out of the tub but Chara grabbed him and held him in place so Frisk can wash all the dirt and grime off of him. After he was done spraying him Chara grabbed the shampoo and squirted it all over his fur. He and Frisk started lathering it over him. Asriel purred as the feeling of their fingers softly scratching and lathering him felt good. That ended when they stopped after lathering him to the point where he's practically covered in foam.

He noticed Frisk tapping his shoulder and he looked to see him with a foam beard, grinning widely. Asriel scowled and splashed water in his face. Frisk scowled back as he sprayed him in the face with the nozzle. Asriel sputtered as the pressure washed all the suds off of him. His once dirty and smelly fur was now clean and smelled nice.

After Frisk and Chara drained the water from the tub they wrapped Asriel in a big fluffy towel and blow dried his fur. Suddenly all of Asriel fur poofed up. Chara and Frisk giggled as Asriel covered his red face.

"Alright Azzy, your free to go." Chara said.

Frisk sniffed Asriel's fur. "You smell nice."

Asriel grumbled and stormed out of the bathroom and into his room. Chara and Frisk dried each other off. A couple of minutes later, Toriel entered the bathroom.

"Is it done?" Toriel asked.

"Yep. He's clean as a whistle." Chara nodded and Frisk gave a thumbs up. "Do you have our reward?"

Toriel sighed and reached into her pocket. She handed them chocolate bars. "Thank you for getting Asriel clean finally. The pie is ready for you two downstairs."

"Thanks mom!" They both kissed her on the cheek and made their way downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys its me, Jinx198. At the request of dream1990 I am putting up this announcement. There are some things I would like to discuss.**

 **This story isn't dead. I know it's been a long time since my last chapter, and to those who wanted to see more, I'm sorry for the wait. I was/am so preoccupied with my current fanfiction** **Grouptale (An Undertale AU(Remake)). That is my only justification, no depression, no family troubles, no broken software, etc. To be honest that story matters more to me than this one. But it's not fair to at least let you know that this one is on haitus. I really hate it when fanfic authors take an extremely long time posting their next chapter or just suddenly give up on it. So, I am bringing this story back.**

 **Forgive me if I don't feel as enthusiastic as you that this is coming back. I'm not that much of a fan of this one. I'm really picky when it comes to Undertale oneshots so that really limits what I want to write about. I am also at a dead end with coming up with new chapters. Though that's not that big of a deal since there is no real story to this fanfic, maybe some arcs but there is no real main continuity. Asriel can still be around or not at all, Frisk and Chara may be boys or girls, Toriel and Asgore may be together or not. This story mainly depends on recommendations from you. I need an idea to start a story and you can give me the idea. But there are some limits or restrictions so let me address them now.**

 **1\. You are free to ship anyone you like, except the skeleton brother (Sans and Papyrus), I'm not really comfortable with that. You can ship almost anyone else, yes even Toriel/Frisk, don't worry I will find a way to make it not taboo. Personally I was actually building up to Monster kid X Asriel. That's a little strange I know but compared to other ships in the fandom this is pretty vanilla. BE WARNED I WILL BE VERY PICKY WITH SHIPPING CHAPTERS.**

 **2\. You can recommend stories from different aus. I'm not so knowledgeable about the au's so give me some context in your recommendation.**

 **Lemons.**

 **And that's about it. Also one more thing, this fanfic won't last that long if left unchecked. Meaning that if not enough people are actually reading and recommending this over time then I will discontinue this story and move on.**

 **See you later,**

 **HAVE FUN!**


End file.
